This invention relates to a method and device for moistening and/or discharging electrically insulating objects and materials, particularly webs and sheets of paper and plastic, comprising, an atomizer for atomizing water, a high-voltage source, and at least one charging electrode for charging droplets produced by the atomizer, in which the charging electrode or electrodes are arranged in a manner such that, in the zone of the charging electrode or electrodes, the droplets form a mist.